Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu (also spelt as Hiryuu) is a character from the arcade game Strider. Strider Hiryu made his debut appearance in the Marvel vs. Capcom ''series in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and with the exception of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, has appeared in every subsequent installment in the series. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. In the year 2042, an evil alien super-genius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations. Appearance Hiryu wears a Strider's traditional uniform. He has a long, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost looking like a cape. He wears a purple, sleeveless suit, with the shirt and pants separated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting metallic belt with several pouches. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth and he wears purple tabi shoes. Powers and Abilities Strider Hiryu's skills are varied, but powerful: * Possesses tonfa-sword of plasma energy, called "Cypher" (making him an expert at sword fighting, and unarmed fighting as well) * Acrobatic skills (superhuman agility and speed, as well a climb sickle, which allows him to climb almost any type of wall) * Teleportation * Ability to duplicate himself * Summoning of robotic animals Personality Strider Hiryu is silent and stoic. He rarely speaks, unless he has to, adding to his mysterious personality. Of course, Hiryu speaks more often in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to allow for Special Conversations. Hiryu's main goal is to serve the Striders in protecting the world and seems to have few interests outside of that. Trivia * Hiryu's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom is almost a straight copy of his ending in the original Strider. * One of Hiryu's win poses in Marvel vs. Capcom 1 has him suddenly flying upwards and standing on the top of the stage, a reference to the altered-gravity rooms found on the first Strider. * In Ultimate, he has alternate color schemes based off Kenji from Red Earth, Strider Hien (his rival, from Strider 2), Ibuki, and Guy. His Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is his lavender/scarf-less debut appearance from the arcade Strider, included in the pre-order Amazon version of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as part of the "New Age of Heroes" costume pack. * His character theme is a remix of "Raid!", the Stage 1 theme in the original Strider. * Hiryu's "Gram" and wall cling are both references to his arcade game, the former being an item power-up and the latter one of the series' main gimmicks (cling through any surface). * Hiryu was one of the first four characters to be confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. * Hiryu is the only one of the twelve new fighters introduced to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to be a veteran character from previous games in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. * Hiryu was originally said to have been kept out of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to legal troubles with his manga company, despite the massive fan demand for him. Nitsuma said that because of the fan demand, they decided to work something out with his manga company. * Hiryu is the only character in Ultimate that has two Level 3 Hyper Combos. He loses this in Infinite, where his Ouroboros returns to being a Level 1 Hyper Combo, with Firebrand now having 2 Level 3 Hyper Combos instead (Chaos Tide and Red Blaze). * Strider Hiryu's rival is Hawkeye, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hiryu has mechanical animals and ninja weapons that he uses in combat, and Hawkeye has a large amount of different arrows that affect the enemy in numerous ways. Furthermore, both had already mastered their basic fighting style at a young age, with Hiryu being the youngest Strider to reach Special A-Class, and Hawkeye learning his archery skills as a child working at a circus. Also, their personalities contrast greatly: Hiryu is quiet and stoic, while Hawkeye is loud and brash. * Hiryu's crouching normals in UMVC3 follow the same scheme as Ryu's, with all of them being previously being allocated to kick buttons. ** Also, Hiryu's normals in pre-UMVC3 were one of the few sets of normals that followed his motions in consistency in his standing, crouching and jumping states. His LP and LK were just chops and kicks, MP was always an inward slash (Gram uses the same animation), MK an outward flicking slash, HP an inward motioned cut of some sort (including his launcher) and his HK being an outward slash (st.HK being his Arch Cut and Ame-no-Murakumo animations). * Strider Hiryu's ending has him teaming up with Wolverine to take on Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Knowing full-well that she does not fight with honor, he summons his Legion of robots as well as a team of X-Men to fight her head-on. * Strider Hiryu's death animation is a reference to his own game series, in that he explodes and four energy waves depart from where he once laid. Mega Man, Roll, and Zero also share a similar reference with their death animations. * Hiryu's seiyuu in all his appearance on the Vs. series is Yuuji Ueda, who has also voiced Jin Saotome in the first and second Marvel vs. Capcom games. * There have been many misconceptions of Strider Hiryu. One being that many mistook his name as just simply being "Strider" due to the fact that it is the name of the series he came from, and the other misconception being that despite his appearance and personality, Hiryu is not actually a ninja. Striders may be like ninjas, but are really just mercenaries. * Originally, Hiryu's Wall Cling special, when used in conjunction with Morrigan's Astral Vision hyper combo, would cause a glitch which could result in Morrigan moving off screen and even a position glitch wherein one team's players would be facing the camera and could walk into it though they would snap back into place when letting go of the D-Pad. The glitch has since been removed. * Hiryu's moves are named after famous swords/weapons, such as the Ame-no-Murakumo, Gram, Excalibur and Vajra. ** Similarly in another vs. Capcom game, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Ultimate All-Stars), the character Tekkaman Blade has all of his special moves named after European blades (Baselard, Katzbalger, Shamshir, and Falchion). * A number of Hiryu's animations and special attacks have since been incorporated into his original series, and are explicitly listed as references for the series' most recent entry (Strider (2014)). * The final Season 2 DLC character for Street Fighter V released on October 2017, Zeku, features a large number of references to Hiryu's animations and techniques from both his home series and Marvel vs. Capcom. Zeku is Guy's master and is stated to have resurfaced to develop a new fighting style and create a new ninja group. Several hints in his story and the many nods to Hiryu in his design appear to imply this new ninja group will eventually become or evolve into the Striders organization, with Zeku thus becoming the first ever Strider and Hiryu's predecessor, atleast within the Street Fighter continuity. Category:Strider Hiryu Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Teleport Characters de:Strider Hiryu es:Strider Hiryu